Louis Tommo One Shot with Robin
by robbinlimm
Summary: The jock and the cheerleader falls in love together just because of one study date.


**Louis Tommo One Shot.**

My first ever fan fic I made by myself Hope you like it!:)

POV means Point of view…

Robin's POV

As I was walking down the hall on my way to my locker, I saw Louis. Well, everyone was crushing on him, even me.

Louis' POV

I saw Robin, the head cheerleader strolling down the hallway. Her eyes met mine, and I stopped walking just to say "hey` Can you tutor me tonight?"

Robin's POV

"Alright!" I mumbled to Louis, the team captain of the football team. As he apparently walked away. In my head, I said "Oh my god. Did the guy I was crushing on ask me for a study date? "

Louis' POV

"Okay. I have to chill. I asked Robin for a study date tonight" I told myself. I went and told Harry about it. "Lou, don't go to fast, you better take it slow. Don't go after a study date you ask her, NO. Take t slow and get to know her better." Harry stated.

-2 hours later-

Robin's POV

It was Algebra class, Louis passed me a note saying "Hey Rob (mind if I call you that?) so anyways I'll go to your house at 7, is that alright?"

Louis' POV

As soon as I passed her the note, I saw her writing at it and then I got it back. The note said "Sure call me Rob!:) without a doubt. Just text me or whatever if your on your way. Mind eating pizza while studying?"

Robin's POV

He replied back "I'd love that!:)" I looked back to him and he winked back. After class he approached me and said "Hey Rob! What's your number?

Louis' POV

After she gave her number, we went separate ways. I had to go to football practice for our game next week.

Rob's POV

I told Andrea about it and she said "Oh yeah! I heard it from Zayn." So Andrea suggested "Hey, let's go watch their football practice, because Zayn forced me too." I said "Sure yeah! Anyway my cheerleading practice is still later…"

Lou's POV

I saw Rob sitting on the bleachers. I waved at her and she waved back. She was with her bestfriend, Andrea. Well, I know Andrea is hooked up with Zayn. It's sad Rob didn't last long though. She left because she still had Cheerleading practice.

Rob's POV

As I walked down the bleachers, I waved goodbye to Louis. I was on my way to get my bags. Then I changed to my uniform. I kind of regret leaving though. I still wanted to stay, but no. I can't because I still had to practice for the new routine.

Lou's POV

I'm already done with practice. I got my phone and texted up, Robin. I sent her "hey! Saw you at the bleachers with Andrea!" Well, I know she wouldn't reply yet because she still had practice.

Rob's POV

As soon as practice was done, I got my phone. Well, I received a text from Louis. I walked up home and took a nap. I woke up and found a voicemail from Lou that said with his absolutely sexy voice "Hey Rob! On my way to your house…". I rushed up to the bathroom and changed to a light gray hoodie with shorts and my chucks.

Lou's POV

I rang the doorbell. Rob got it. I said "hey rob!". She replied "Hey! up for studying?" I said " Erm, Yeah!:)"

Rob's POV

I told Lou "Hey let's study upstairs." HE said "Sure! No problem" I told him to wait a bit because I had to order pizza.

Lou's POV

She looked so beautiful and I couldn't concentrate on studying and listening to her. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, She said "That must be the pizza guy." I said "Yeah!". As she left I started looking at the pictures in her room.

Rob's POV

I was walking upstairs then opened the door of my room bringing the pizza. I saw Louis holding a picture of me as a child. Lou said "you're so adorable here." I said "Oh my gosh. Shut up!"

Lou's POV

"HAHAHAHAHAH! Okay." I said. As we ate the pizza while studying she continued saying so much things. I couldn't help telling her I loved her. I interrupted.

Rob's POV

"I love you" the words came out from his lips. I looked at his dazzling eyes. Thinking the guy I was crushing on liked me too. I told him "I love you too."

Lou's POV

The biggest smile was on my face when I heard those words from her lips. As we were don studying. I asked her "Hey! Let's go to the park now!" She said "Sure! Alright"

Rob's POV

We were off the park. Louis got my hand and a very tight grip and told me "I would never let you go."

Lou's POV

"No one could ever stop us, not now. You're the best thing that's ever been mine" those words ran in her mouth. When we were at the park, it seemed no one was around. So we lie down on the green grass and we gazed at the starts and I whispered "I love you." eHey


End file.
